Rising Force Online : Full Dive
by CardBoard Golem
Summary: What actually happen when Herodians started a rumor to save their skin and made Accretians, Bellateans and Corites fight each other in Craig Mine. This story is completely AU and I try to make more sense to the game.
1. Line 1

A/N: I don't own Rising Force Online or any other term in this fics aside for the story. I just want to describe how it feels to live in RF Online and give it a real sense when you live in Novus. Based on my imagination and the data gathered during my experience in playing the game. So, happy reading and please read and review!

Line 1

Prologue

In the depth or Crag Mine thousands of Herodians gathered in the center of a huge chamber. The chamber had a high and dark stone ceilings. No light came in to the chamber and it gave quite a contrast to the floor below that alighted with natural shining stone formed a giant ring in the center of the chamber. The ring was a throne to a hundred-foot giant monster with a dark stone-like skin. Several horns protruded from its huge head and back. It had two hands that seemed to be longer than its feet. Its red eyes calculatingly moved its gaze from one corner to another. Several broken vehicles and corroded machine momentarily caught its gaze. 'Foolish human and their foolishness' it thought.

"Herodians! My faithful children. What news you have for me?" The huge beast said. Several male Herodians caught each other gaze but dare not to speak. "Speak Now! Or else you feel my wrath!" the beast bellowed causing the herodians cowered in fear.

"My Lord..." a tall male Herodian rasped. He was quite tall with 8'3" even for his fellow Herodians. His dark complexion was quite intimidating but it was minor compared to the beast before him.

"Speak Rogury, what news you have for me." The beast acknowledged the male.

"I gathered from our Wing intelligences on the surface that Accretian, Corite and Bellato intended to build their base on our land." Rogury said.

"I take it they knew about your men's exploit with their armies." Rogury nodded. "Hmm… interesting very interesting."

"If I may my Lord … "a dark-haired female herodians stood from her position with a grace of warrior. She had twin blades strapped on her back. Her leather armor hugged her figure nicely. She would look good in human attire if only she had lighter skin color and not her unnatural (for human) dark blue skin.

"Reykara, my eldest… of course you may." The beast waved its huge hand causing gust of wind blew and made the female swayed by millimeters but she stood her ground strongly.

"Our current technology barely matched one race, and we shall meet our doom if we confront three on a level bat… "She trailed as white hot searing pain coursing through her body and her scream filled the dark chamber for seconds that felt like eternity for Reykara.

"You dare to belittle our race you ungrateful child!" the beast raged with a powerful blast of energy that knocked the herodians to their back.

"Please my l.. Lord… I beg your forgiveness. " Reykara pleaded from her place on the chamber floor. "it is not my intention to offend our race. But merely my concern to our existence." She sat carefully as to not raging the beast further. "We need a solid plan to counter this news." She coughed a splat of blood on the floor. Several herodians around her flinched but didn't dare to give any help.

"A plan…" The beast hummed but it came out more like a low growl. "Of course we need a plan Reykara… But what plan do you have in the beautiful but deadly brain of yours?" Its voice filled with curiosity and held Reykara in its calculating gaze.

"Deception My Lord." Reykara said carefully. "… for we barely held our ground against a platoon of Corite."

"Speak your plan Reykara and you will be handsomely rewarded." The beast encouraged.

"Their knowledge about our current whereabouts and resources is minimum and we can spread rumors and false information so that we can deceive them to confront each other." Reykara said.

"Deception, rumours and false information…" The beast hissed. "Information is knowledge and knowledge is power after all but being fooled by false information will lead to their doom and we shall see our enemies fallen by their foolishness."

"Of course my Lord." The beautiful herodian said.

"Excellent my dear… I hope you find it in your heart to forgive my rash punishment." With a wave of its hand the beast sent a flare of gentle but powerful energy toward Reykara. Instead of pain the female herodian shuddered with pleasure as warm pulse of energy coursing through her vein and brought her a wave of ecstasy.

"Thank you my Lord." Reykara purred her body still shivered and the pleasure still pulsed weakly.

"See to it that your deception plan run smoothly and quickly take your brothers and sisters to help your cause. May the enemies fall before you my dear." The beast said and then stood and faced the herodians "Gather your arms my child for you shall triumph upon your enemies." With that the beast spread its gigantic hands and bathed the herodians with a wave of energy and light and in a tick of second it gone.

"My brothers and sisters Herodians…" Reykara said facing her race. "Our lord gave us the means to execute our plan. Do not let Him down for we shall conquer above all and Herodians shall rise again to power. For Herodians!"

"For Herodians!" The herodians shouted in reply.

"For Our Lord!" Reykara pumped her fist in the air

"For Our Lord!" The crowd roared in return and raised their fist. Their voices carried out throughout the stone wall.

A/N:So that's my story. If you find grammar error please notify me in your review. This prologue basically I used as starting conflict for my story and it will be completely AU (if possible). It's really hard to create a ground story and not to confuse reader. Thank you! Hopefully I can start working on the next chapter immediately.


	2. Line 2

A/N: I don't own Rising Force Online or any other term in this fics aside for the story. I just want to describe how it feels to live in RF Online and give it a real sense when you live in Novus. Based on my imagination and the data gathered during my experience in playing the game. So, happy reading and please read and review!

Line 2

In a small cabin at Holly Alliance Cora military base headquarter, a young man was staring blankly at a tall mirror installed on the wall across his bed. The room itself was quite tight for it was just ten feet in length and eight feet wide. The ceiling was twelve feet in height. All in all the room itself was not highly recommended for claustrophobics or any sane people for that matter. It barely furnished when he first threw his bag into the room two hours prior aside for a bed that reminisced a big crib without fence, a thick cot on the bed, a pillow, a built in cupboard and a damn mirror that did not reflected his face or entire body as it should be, for it was quite tall, but currently reflecting Quine Khan Novus Holly Alliance Cora Headquarter Commander with all her glory shouting herself hoarse.

"UP! YOU WORTHLESS SCUM! DECEM DID NOT CREATE YOU AS A TRASH AND MOPPING ARROUND DOING NOTHING! DRAG YOUR ASS AND REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL FOR YOUR FIRST TASK OR ELSE I WILL SEND YOUR SKINNY FUCKING BACKSIDE AND PRACTICALLY SHOVED A TWIZZER PINCHER WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE AND SEND YOUR PIECES IN A MATCHSTICK BOX! FOR DECEM SAKE STOP STARING AT THE MIRROR!" Quite an impressive speech mind you.

With the last sentences finished several cabin doors along this corridor banged open and several people muttering curses and swearing colorful words that will make any Kartellan pilot blush. The young man himself did not even bother to rush from his room and struggled to wear his uniform. He had not even put it off before he crashed onto his crib. Lucky for him if only he can find his bloody right shoes.

He stumbled out of his room after he found his shoes laid innocently outside the room. After several minutes of cursing and swearing that would make DECEM cursed him through his seventh generation, his bright blue eyes fell upon the silent corridor and realized that the other twenty four occupants in this floor had gone to the Great Hall for the briefing. He ran quickly toward the front door that will led to a large training field. The training field itself was quite large as it was almost two hundred meters in width and five hundred meters in length. 'What a pain' He thought.

Across the training field he could see a gigantic building with unique Corites architecture. Ancient rune encrypted on the front door and pillars would magically lighted the building when the night came. Bathed the building with gentle light and accentuated its beauty. A feminine voice of Quine Khan could be heard from where he stood near the door that led to the Great Hall. Even in his dire situation the young man couldn't help to admire the building. Holly Alliance Cora Headquarter stood tall and proud on all of her glory. That was a real beauty.

He was practically shaken off of his train of thought when a huge arm painfully pulled his left ear and practically and forcefully dragged him crossing the door into the Great Hall.

"WHAT IN THE DECEM NAME ARE YOU THINGKING TURGON? DAYDREAMING ON THE TRAINING FIELD! DISSOBEYING YOUR COMMANDER!" A man with a tall muscular built practically spat the last word. His thick moustache twitched every now and then, a clear sign that he was actually pissed off with the young man. His bald head reflected the light from the rune above. The young man tried very hard not to roll on the floor laughing out loud when he thought about which one would be brighter light source, the man's bald head or the rune itself. For the young man's horror a snort came out and he could see the bald man glaring dagger on him. If the old man's stare could kill he was sure that he would meet DECEM in seconds. "And what so funny?" The bald man growled.

"I… I am sorry, sir." The young man said weakly and tried to smile to the man but it came out more like a grimace.

"WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR?!" The elder man shouted even louder and the younger could even feel his ears ringing loudly. It was like a race of which can be louder and give him headache quicker, the elder man voice or the ringing itself. "DO YOU FEEL SORRY THAT YOUR SORRY EXISTENCE FAILED TO SERVE DECEM? OR DO YOU FEEL SORRY THAT YOU MISTOOK YOUR FORM AND FILLED WRONG POSITION?!"

"I am sorry for being late, sir." The young man managed a squeak.

"STATE YOUR NAME AND STOP SQUEAKING!" The elder man shouted again and even louder this time. The younger man was wondering if the whole great hall had heard the loud voice as he felt all eyes on him. Even Quine Khan herself that was currently standing on a high platform stopped her speech.

"Erdrick Mill'Ark reporting, sir!" He straightened his back and robotically snapped his hand to salute position. His right fist on his left breast right below the alliance crest embroidered on his military uniform.

"Well, Turgon Mill'Ark If only I …" The elder man started but being cut off when a slender hand laid on his shoulder. The hand belonged to Quaine Khan herself and there he stood beside the elder man. She stood with the grace of royal princess that she was for she was the daughter of Ellizabeth Khan, current queen of Lumen, Bless of Decem and Protector of Corite.

"That was quite enough Beldarsyl." Her voice was soft but the two men even bigger than her could feel the power radiated off of her and that was enough to make even Beldarsyl, appointed field coordinator, shook in fear like a loose leave. Quite a contrast with her prior reflection in the mirror but scary just the same.

"Of Course milady." Beldarsyl stepped back and bowed to the Khan.

"And you Mill'Ark." Quine Khan said facing Erdrick. "Stand in your line and listen quietly for you will find what I say informative. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Erdrick confirmed. "Permission to be dismissed Ma'am!"

"Granted." She waved her hand to dismiss Erdrick. He wasted no time to get out of his higher in command sight before they changed their mind and made his life a living hell. He couldn't stop the blush that crept from his neck to his cheek. He felt embarrassed that Quine Khan herself came to his rescue.

…

'Soldiers these days…' She thought. "I swear they purposefully did it to try my blood pressure." She was Quine Khan for DECEM sake and she barely managed to hold her composure in front of her people. Why couldn't her mother send her older sister, Mirian, instead? She had the grace and better personality. What was her mother thinking sending hot-headed and short-tempered Quine Khan to take the responsibility in charge of High Commander of Holly Alliance Cora Front Line Headquarter in this DECEM be damned planet. She could felt the headache slowly came after dealing with incompetent soldiers. She almost felt sorry for their trainer. Almost.

Several deep calming breath and seconds later she straightened her back and walked calmly to the high platform. She had a speech to deliver after all and it would not do any good to throw a tantrum right there and then. As she ascended the platform all attentions were glued to her every step once again.

"Soldier and Patriot of Alliance, I apologize to you for waking you up in the middle of night." She spread her gaze around the Great Hall. "I am afraid as I gathered you here you will hear a bad news and the Alliance really need your assistance. Do not worry yourself for you will be rewarded if you succeed." No response as expected and even it unnerved her, she was quite proud of them. A hundred platoons warriors, fifty platoons rangers, ten platoon spiritualist apprentices stood neatly in line under their respective banner. It made her giddy with expectation.

"Flems and their offspring, native of this land are currently on the prowl." She continued. "While the creature itself are harmless for our skin and flesh, their breath are corrosive and give quite a damage to our headquarter building. I and the Alliance need your assistance to drive them outside our border in the least or use lethal weapon and force to eliminate them. Fifteen hundred Disenas, a limited bottomless bag and a basic weapon of your choosing will be your reward after you finished your task and report to your platoon administrator. Am I understood?" Quine Khan finished her speech of what was supposed to be Alliance soldier's first task.

"Yes Ma'am" The soldiers' salute reverberate in the Great Hall. They were ready for their first mission to assist the Alliance cause.

"In behalf of Alliance I thank you for your effort and May DECEM's bless always be upon us!" With that Quine Khan descended from the high platform and entered her chamber behind a huge magical portal and disappeared behind the huge double doors.

As a cue, the soldiers headed to their respective platoon administrators and registered for the quest. The administrators gave them a stamp that actually was a rune that would magically notify the administrators if the said soldier succeed to fulfill their registered mission. The soldiers were permitted to form party with another soldiers from other platoon and profession. It would give them chance to socialize and make acquaintance with other soldiers.

When the sun rose that morning, the soldiers streamed down and scattered around headquarter to eliminate flem infestation. The flem's corpse burnt down then and there. Several hungry soldiers made it their purpose to hunt the flem for their additional breakfast menu, mostly the male soldiers as the female soldiers felt disgusted and sorry for the small creature, and apetizer. That will do to keep their stomach contained to wait until breakfast time that yet to come. By the end of the day, their mission had been accomplished.

A/N: Chapter 2 done. I found some difficulties here. It was hard to keep track of race military ranking system. If you have any references about this topic please send me the link through your review. Thanks for Leg's Hunter, your review gave me quite a spirit.


End file.
